Aminoacyl tRNA synthetases (aaRS) are a family of essential enzymes that are found in virtually every biological cell and are responsible for maintaining the fidelity of protein synthesis. They specifically catalyze the aminoacylation of tRNA in a two step reaction: EQU amino acid (AA)+ATP=&gt;AA-AMP+PPi AA-AMP+tRNA=&gt;tRNA-AA+AMP
The enzyme binds adenosine triphosphate (ATP) and its specific amino acid to catalyze formation of an aminoacyl adenylate complex (AA-AMP) with concomitant release of pyrophosphate (PPi). In the second step, the amino acid is transferred to the 2' or 3' terminus of the tRNA yielding "charged" tRNA and adenosine monophosphate (AMP). The charged tRNA delivers the amino acid to the nascent polypeptide chain on the ribosome.
There are at least twenty essential enzymes in this family for each organism. Inhibition of any of the essential tRNA synthetases disrupts protein translation, ultimately resulting in growth inhibition. Pseudomonic acid A, an antibacterial agent currently used in human therapy, provides clear evidence of the utility of tRNA synthetase inhibitors as useful pharmaceuticals. Pseudomonic acid A binds to one particular tRNA synthetase, isoleucyl tRNA synthetase, and inhibits isoleucyl adenylate formation in several Gram positive bacterial pathogens such as Staphylococcus aureus, resulting in the inhibition of protein synthesis, followed by growth inhibition. Novel synthetic compounds that target tRNA synthetases offer clear advantages as useful therapeutic agents to curb the threat of drug resistance. Drug resistance allows a pathogen to circumvent the biochemical disruption caused by an antimicrobial agent. This resistance can be a result of a mutation that has been selected for and maintained. Pathogens in the environment have had repeated exposure to current therapeutics. This exposure has led to the selection of variant antimicrobial strains resistant to these drugs.
Novel synthetic antimicrobial agents, therefore, would be expected to be useful to treat drug resistant pathogens, since the pathogen has never been exposed to the novel antimicrobial agent. The development of compounds or combinations of compounds targeting more than one tRNA synthetase is also advantageous. Accordingly, inhibition of more than one enzyme should reduce the incidence of resistance since multiple mutations in a pathogen would be required and are statistically rare.